Seraphina
|bordercolor = Black |textcolor = #000 |alttextcolor = #FFF |height = 2.3 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Season 1 |tab3=Season 2 |tab4=Relationships |tab5=Gallery}} Seraphina ''' (nicknamed '''Sera) is a student of Wellston High and one of the main protagonists in unORDINARY. She was once the strongest student in Wellston and held the prestigious titles of Queen of Wellston, and later Ace of Wellston, until she lost her ability. She is the best friend of the main protagonist, John Doe. Appearance Seraphina is a third-year student at Wellston Private High School. Prior to John's arrival, Seraphina lacked the yellow streaks in her magenta hair and overall had a respectable appearance. She would wear her long, hip-length hair in a ponytail, and had her attire in order, wearing her jacket properly, doing her tie accordingly, and had her shirt buttoned all the way to the top button. Her uniform had no to few wrinkles in the past. also cute asf At some point after meeting John, Seraphina cut her hair short and started using hair extensions regularly. Her outfit is notably more disheveled than before, most of her clothing full of wrinkles as she does not care about how she is perceived anymore. Her thought bubbles are the same magenta color as her hair, and her eyes glow sky-blue when using her ability. Personality Though the model student of Wellston Private High School and one of the few god-tiers, Seraphina's personality is not like that of her peers; she has a rather relaxed personality and doesn't really care for much; she often finds herself bored due to how good she is at everything. Due to her reputation as the "perfect student," Seraphina is often the center of attention in Wellston, but unlike most high-tiers, she does not care for her punctuality nor her reputation and has even gone as far as making friends with a supposed cripple. Though she rarely lets the opinions of others get under her skin, Seraphina is not above asserting her power with people who get into her business. Around her best friend, John, Seraphina tends to be playfully sarcastic, and often pokes fun at his supposed powerlessness and optimism. However, Seraphina looks up to John for said optimism and has adopted many of his ideologies as her own. In the past, Seraphina always strove to be perfect in the eyes of others and did not tolerate anyone getting in her way, but she did harbor doubts on the purpose of being perfect. After meeting John, she realized that it doesn't matter what others think of her and stopped trying to be perfect. After losing her ability, Seraphina initially kept her usual calm, nonchalant visage. However, she was privately worried about how long she would remain powerless. After her ability-loss was exposed and the entire school turned on her, she finally broke down and admitted that she is scared of her ability being permanently gone, revealing that she ties her worth as a human being to her ability. Despite overwhelming odds though, she has taken steps to improve herself and learn how to live like a cripple. As time passes, she also becomes more aware of the inequality and injustices lower tiers face on a daily basis. Seraphina, at first, considered William Doe's Unordinary to paint an absurd vision of the world. However, when she later answered that she didn't agree with the book's message, she was surprised to hear this claim was a lie. Indeed, Seraphina found herself trying to intervene during incidents of bullying throughout the school. Unfortunately, her newfound altruism is offset by the sobering realization that she could not do much to act on it following her ability loss. Seraphina has even felt that she deserved to be a cripple for having ignored the plights of the lower tiers for so long. Bonus Episodes Introduction Seraphina is introduced by Uru-chan as a super cool person who plays games on her phone. App Store Seraphina teaches Uru-chan how to find fun games: searching "Pigs" on the App Store. Scary Movie After John is scared by a horror movie jump-scare, Seraphina freezes time to take an embarrassing photo of him. Boob Envy Seraphina enviously compares her breasts to Rein's. Levels and Tiers During Uru-chan's lesson on ability levels, Seraphina is given as an example of a god-tier in the tier descriptions. Near the end of the lesson, Seraphina was revealed to be playing on her phone the whole time. Powers & Abilities Time Manipulation.jpg|Seraphina freezing time Sera barrier break.jpeg|Seraphina breaking Arlo's barrier Rewind.jpg|Seraphina repairing her arm by manipulating time Sera Prank.jpeg|Sera using her ability to take a picture of a scared John Time Manipulation: Seraphina, as the Ace of Wellston, is known as the strongest ability user in the entire school. She has shown the ability to stop timeChapter 10 and reverse time to a certain extent. Chapter 17 Physical Abilities Seraphina also appears to be physically strong as she is capable of sending Gavin flying back in his powered-up form, and breaking Arlo's barrier, although this might be augmented by her ability as she moves faster relative to anyone else when in a time-frozen environment, which greatly increases her momentum. She also uses her ability for pranks,Bonus and she is also skilled at games which may have something to do with her ability. However, as of Chapter 75, Seraphina has been rendered powerless, but despite her powerless state, John has taught her enough self-defense to handle the likes of lower-tiered students such as Hower. Intelligence Seraphina is also extremely intelligent, scoring within the 90% to 100% range on all of her tests. Quotes *(To herself) "I must be stronger than everyone! I must be smarter than everyone! I must be perfect!" * "When you're constantly perfect, it no longer becomes an accomplishment. Perfect becomes an expectation." *"I do everything that's expected of me. But what do I get in return?" *(thinking about her first encounter with John) "Then this kid showed up." *(To John) "I work so hard every single day! You think you can just waltz in and humiliate me like this?!" *(To John) "Do you feel safer... Now that he's dead?" *(To Gavin) "Don't waste my time." *(To John) "There’s no need to argue with a weakling to prove a point." *(To Narisa mom) "Oh, and I only fly first class. After all, I ''am ''your daughter." *(To John) "I'm sick of being disappointed. I don't want to sit around and lie to myself anymore." Notes & Trivia * Seraphina was jealous of Rein's bust size. * She likes pig-themed games such as Slappy Pig and Angry Pigs as she thinks that pigs are cool; when uru-chan asked her how to find cool games, she searched "Pigs". * The name Seraphina comes from the word seraph, which is an angel of the highest order. * Seraphina means ardent, fiery one. * Sera's present hair was supposed to be completely purple. When Uru-chan drew her for the first time, she was playing around with effects and accidentally blotched some green into her hair. She thought it looked cool, so she kept it. uru-chan's tweet on Feb 24, 2018 * Originally, as shown in a draft he posted on Twitter, it was she, not Remi, who challenged Arlo for the last piece of cake. * Her birthday is on 12th September. Cameos *Seraphina made a cameo on the late Stan Lee's Webtoon, Backchannel. * In Chapter 77 of walkingnorth's webtoon [http://www.webtoons.com/en/romance/always-human/list?title_no=557 Always Human], John and Seraphina were seen kissing in Starclimber Station.Always Human * In Episode 21 of Quimchee's webtoon [http://m.webtoons.com/en/romance/i-love-yoo/list?title_no=986 I Love Yoo], John and Seraphina were waiting in line to play a game of Fabio Kart.I Love Yoo * In Episode 18 of VivianDarlin's webtoon Kind Of Confidential, Seraphina was seen on the TV at the Train Intercharge Station, talking about Skyboy's disappearance.Kind of Confidential * In My Dear Chibis - 1 of lifelight's webtoon My Dear Cold-Blooded King, Seraphina was seen talking with Lyra and Mei about ships.My Dear Cold-Blooded King References }} Navigation Discussions SaveSave Category:Characters Category:Females Category:God-tier Category:Turf War participant Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Queen Category:Wellston Private High School Category:Low-tier